


The Pirate and the Book-Nerd

by TarnisisLH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Storybrooke, Killian Jones makes a strange deal and ends up in the arms of a Book Nerd. Humor, slight romance, and fluff! Hook/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

### 

The Pirate and the Book-Nerd

****

 

Killian Jones had been asked for many things in his extended lifetime, but this newest request was quite unwelcome.

"I'm sorry, Lyn love. I must have heard you wrong. What is it you want me to do?"

The young woman who was currently tucked into his side, gave him a large grin, as they walked through the small town streets that were currently draped in twilight. She was only several inches smaller than the pirate, and he found that what the young woman lacked in height, she made up for in imagination. They had met several years prior and after much distrust and more than a few strange occurrences, the two had become close friends. And now, they had a regular 'date' every week on Wednesday after their group therapy session. Every time like clockwork, they would have dinner out, take a stroll and talk, and then finish off the night with a movie and large bowl of popcorn. It was a simple routine, but both writer and pirate found it to be invaluable bonding time that they both looked forward to.

As the strange duo turned down one of the many lanes, arm in arm, the girl looked up at her escort with an amused twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes. "You heard me correctly, Killian Jones, so you can drop the innocent act."

Killian looked down at the plump young woman with a hearty scowl, "I'm far from innocent, lass. But going back to the point at hand, I _must_ have misheard you."

"Why is that?"

The pirate stared at her for a long moment, taking in her baggy men's clothing and scraggly, unkempt hair, with a internal cringe. The writer was a sweet lass to be sure, but she could definitely use some fashion tips, not that she'd ever listen to him. He had after all been trying to convince her for years. But despite this, she wasn't completely horrible to look at. When she her dimples appeared, and the light of a smile touched her eyes, she was actually quite pretty.

"Because despite being the paragon of masculinity," he said with a cocky smirk. "I don't seek out and woo every female within my sights."

Lyn lifted an eyebrow and snorted in an unladylike fashion. "You could have fooled me, _Captain Guyliner_."

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Cute. But my statement stands firm. I have standards."

"Such as?"

Was he, Captain Killian Jones Hook, really having this conversation? At the young writer's expectant gaze, he realized that _yes_ he was.

"Beauty, of course."

"Of course," she agreed good-naturedly.

"Strength of mind, as well as body. I like a lass with a firm head on her shoulders."

"Uh-huh," Lyn murmured in agreement.

"A good personality; otherwise I lose interest quickly. Also a . . . _robust_ female form." At this last comment, the young woman rolled her eyes and laughed. "And beautiful eyes."

Hook immediately fell silent after admitting his preferences and the two continued their walk without a word for quite sometime, before Lyn leaned deeper into his arm and picked up with her request.

"My girl has most of those traits, Killian, if not _all_ of them."

Hook sighed heavily and forced his striking blue eyes to stay on the sidewalk ahead. "Aye, lass. She does."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

The pirate was quiet for several moments, and Lyn thought that he wouldn't answer her, until he brought them both to a halt. Killian looked at his friend with a crooked half-smile and chuckled lightly. "Your Shannon, would kill me if I so much as _attempted_ what you've implied."

Lyn stared at him for several long seconds before she burst out laughing, and bent at the middle as her loud guffaws echoed throughout the otherwise quiet neighborhood. Killian watched her with amusement, and let a loose chuckle escape past his large grin. He couldn't help himself. For the situation was indeed a strange one.

"You're afraid of her!" Lyn gasped in between giggles. "You're afraid of what _my cousin_ will do to you!"

The pirate sobered up at his companion's teasing, and frowned. "You obviously don't remember the other unfortunate fellow who tried to woo her last spring."

This made Lyn laugh harder, and tears streamed down her cheek as she held her sides. "Oh gosh! Pwaahahahahah! I can't breathe!"

Killian shrugged, indifferent to his friend's plight. "What was his name, love? I can't seem to remember. . . "

Lyn's laughter had died down a bit now, and she smacked him playfully on the forearm. "You've known the Goblin King since you joined the group therapy sessions! So don't act like you don't!"

Killian shrugged, "After what your cousin did you to him, I _wanted_ to forget the poor sod. He was a bloody nervous wreck for an entire month."

Lyn shook her head and wiped at her now drying eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I'll be the first to admit that Shannon's actions might have been a little. . . harsh, but it shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone. Jareth and Shannon have never liked each other, and he got in her personal space a time too many. Besides it'd be a completely different outcome for you if you tried to do what he did."

The pirate looked skeptical as he asked, "Why would it be any different love? As I recall your cousin has refused to get involved with your rag-tag group of 'Therapy Gentlemen' anymore than she absolutely has to. Why would I be an exception to that rule?"

Lyn smiled sweetly, "Because unlike the Goblin King and all the others, she actually _likes_ you. Why else do you think she let you join our book-club?"

Killian lifted an eyebrow, and his forehead scrunched slightly. "Let's be honest, love. She let me join because she wanted a challenge since you're such a mental drifter."

"And because she loves your Guyliner and black leather." Lyn said choosing to somewhat ignore Hook's comment. "I can't tell you how many conversations we've had about the cocky, yet savvy, _Captain Guyliner_. I'd say besides the _Phantom of the Opera_ you're her go to guy."

Hook thought about this new information for several long moments before he made up his mind. "I'll consider it, lass. But I can't give you my word that I'll do it."

Lyn nodded, "That's good enough for me. As long as you truly think about my request. I believe you'd both benefit from it."

Hook chuckled and once more held out his forearm to the writer. "Well, now that we've successfully wasted another quarter of an hour, would you do me the honor of escorting you home, milady?"

Lyn gave a mock curtsy and looped her arm in his. "Sure Killian, if you promise not to force me to watch Disney's _Peter Pan_ , one more time."

The pirate pouted as they continued their way down the street to her neighborhood. "But love, it's a bloody classic!"

Lyn looked at him with a twitching eye. "Not when you've seen it twice everyday for the last two months."

* * *

Shannon Echo lifted one of her blonde eyebrows suspiciously when her cousin entered their shared living room whistling _White Flag - by Dido_ in a muted tone. She looked at the cheerful woman nearly bouncing with energy, and then back to the man who sat on the far side of the couch.

"Okay, Hook. Come clean; what did you do to her?"

The pirate lifted his hand and hook in a surrender-like gesture. "Don't look at me, darling. Your cousin is maniacally whimsical without any prodding on my part."

Shannon wasn't sure she believed him, but decided not to press the topic, and answered instead, "Well, me and some of my family members _have_ discussed renaming her 'Insanity' in the past."

Hook smirked. "How . . . fitting. She does have frenzied moments of imbalance now and again."

Shannon laughed, "Well I suppose that's one way of putting it. Though I would prefer using the term _'riding the crazy train'_ myself."

Hook inclined his head and gave her a wink. "That's quite a _colorful_ phrase, darling."

The blonde girl blushed, but didn't have time to say more, as her euphoric cousin plopped down in a chair across from where her and the pirate sat.

Shannon patted the cushion next to herself when Lyn made eye contact with her. "You know that there's room here on the couch for you?"

The writer smiled at her tipsily and laughed. "I know, Shanny-kins! But I'm content where I'm at!" Then after a second of seemingly mindless giddiness, Lyn's smile faded. "Oh crap! I left the cake in the oven! I'll be back in a minute! You two behave while I'm gone!"

Shannon sighed as her forgetful cousin rushed out of the room, leaving her alone with Hook, who was looking strangely pleased. The girl glanced at him curiously. "What?"

Hook shrugged, "She never learns, does she?"

Shannon giggled as she heard her cousin let out a loud curse from the recesses of the kitchen. "No. But I wouldn't have her any other way. She's been like this as long as I can remember."

"And have you always been the same, lass?" Hook purred, catching the girl off guard as he turned his light blue eyes to focus on her.

Shannon took a deep breath and tried to get her mind to work properly. "Yes and no. Me and Lyn haven't always gotten along. When we were little, she was always getting into things, and I was always trying to stay out of trouble."

Hook looked at her thoughtfully before he slowly leaned towards her, and asked in a quiet, smooth tone, "So what you're saying is that you're a _Good Girl_."

Shannon gulped despite herself as the handsome pirate drew closer than was necessary, and entered her personal space. But not wanting to give him the satisfaction to tease her, she disagreed with him.

"I wouldn't say that," she said as firmly as she was possibly able, when his nose was only inches from her own.

Hook licked his lips slowly. "Then what would you call yourself, lass?"

Shannon felt her inner resolve return and placed a hand on the man's chest to push him back. "I would call myself disciplined, Hook. And I would like to stay that way."

"It's Killian, love" the pirate injected quickly and then, grabbing her wrist with his good hand, placed hers above his heart. "And why would you want to be disciplined when you could just let yourself go? What have you to gain from it?"

Without knowing she had done so, Shannon had moved closer to the pirate and now her face was merely inches away from his once again. But this time she didn't seem to care.

"I have everything to gain, and I won't give up my standards for anyone."

Killian Jones slowly brushed the tip of her nose with his own, and looked at her with calculating light blue eyes lined in black.

"Truly love? Not even for me?"

Shannon smiled, "Especially not for you."

The pirate smiled then,"That's my girl."

Then without further hesitation, Hook placed his lips on the young woman's in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Shannon melted into the contact and lifted her hands to either side Killian's face, as he nuzzled into her.

After a moment of this, he pulled away, and a large grin spread across his face. Then with a mock show of chivalry asked, "May I kiss you again, darling?"

Shannon rolled her eyes, and was about to smack him, when a loud voice reverberated across the house, making both the girl and pirate jump. And all too soon, they recognized it for what it was.

Lyn was singing.

_**"I will go down with this ship!** _

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender!** _

_**There will be no white flag above my door!** _

_**They're in love and always will be~!"** _

 

Hook stared at Shannon as she blushed a bright red, before he promptly bellowed, "LYNNN!"

* * *

Lyn Harkeran smiled from where she was currently frosting Shannon's birthday cake in the small kitchen. She had easily heard every word of the conversation going on in the living room, and had silently peeked her head through the doorway just in time to witness the kiss.

The writer had quickly gone back into the kitchen to give them more privacy, and had waited patiently until she heard their voices again before she erupted into song. And as she had finished her little outburst, Hook's angry yell had answered back, making her all out cackle.

When Lyn had made a birthday deal with Hook, it had been for him to act like a gentleman and kiss Shannon's hand before he left for the night. Nothing more and nothing less.

_He must really like her, if he kissed her,_ Lyn thought with a light chuckle. _Cause he's never been one to go the extra mile without the proper prodding._ The idea made the young woman happier than she could say and she continued to slather the soft blue frosting on the vanilla cake with a ecstatic flick of her wrist.

The next time she and Shannon decided to talk about _Captain Guyliner_ , Lyn suspected that her cousin's enthusiasm would put her own to absolute shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Quick Author's Note: My special brand of crazy:** Captain Hook/OC  
> 
> Loki/OC  
> 
> With special appearances from Jareth the Goblin King and Erik the Phantom of the Opera
> 
> Blame my imagination and fangirl-nature

****

### Once Upon a time/Marvel Universe Crossover

**The Pirate and the Book-Nerd: Part Two**   


It was the holiday season and large banks of snow and ice blanketed the world- a sublime, suburban Winter Wonderland. And as it usually is with the winter months in a world covered in snow, all was still. A perfect silence that one could cut with a knife- or a random curse or crash from a particularly anxious Asgardian, and his rather amused pirate comrade.

This Asgardian and Pirate duo resided in a home with a handful of other 'special' gentlemen that was located near the outskirts of town. It was a decidedly good thing that the home was so set apart from the community, considering all the strange goings on that occurred there. For otherworldly happenings were everyday matters to these gents.

But because of the home's secluded location, most of these strange events went unnoticed by the main populace, and the unusual household was free to function as it pleased. This suited the 'otherworldly' gentlemen just fine.

Currently the house was abuzz, as one of the residents began exchanging bets with his fellow housemates. This particular house-fellow- who cut quite a stunning figure with his stylish hair and simple, yet elegant attire- gracefully sat down on one of the many couches that lined the large living room.

The Fae- for that's what he was- took his time getting comfortable before he turned his attention to the man who currently sat across from him; and with a wolfish smile he struck up a conversation.

"What say you, Erik? Care to join the New Year's wager and enlighten me with your insights?"

"What insights would I be giving?" Erik asked without looking up, as he wrote something down on the piece of paper he currently held his attention.

The Fae shrugged. "We are taking bets upon tonight's outcome. So far the opinions have been against our young lovers. . . It would appear that Loki and Killian have several obstacles to overcome that might prove challenging."

Finally, the Phantom lifted his gaze from the aria he had been composing, and stared at the Fae.

"What obstacles, Jareth?"

"I heard that Lyn and her cousin might be hard to convince. Apparently, both young women have professed doubts as far as their relationships are concerned," Jareth said simply, though his eyes made it clear that he was privy to the whole story with details on the side.

It was a well-known fact, that the Goblin King was a close confidant and companion to Lyn Harkeran, and thus held a specific interest in her well-being. Though he was a Faery King, and she a mere human writer, the two were as thick as thieves.

"I pity the poor sods," Jareth continued after a momentary pause. "Love is a fickle and cruel thing . . . But humor me, Erik . . . what are your thoughts? Will our jolly sailor bold and his cunning Jotun trickster accomplish their aligned goals before the New Year arrives? Or will they return empty handed?"

The Phantom seemed to think about the question for several long moments before he answered indifferently.

"I cannot predict the future, Jareth. But I have already made it clear what would happen if any insult or aggravation was made against Miss Harkeran _or_ Miss Echo's person."

Jareth's lips upturned in their trademark smirk at the statement.

"Indeed. I have made a . . . _similar_ promise, despite my feuded with the _Hellcat_ . . . But for the sake of _'what if's'_ , do you think their endeavor will be successful?"

Erik stared at him. "I believe that they will do what they set out to do, yes."

Jareth nodded once, showing that he was pleased with the answer, and then settled back onto the sofa cushions. From the way he lounged, one would have thought that the couch was his lover. But that wasn't too far from the truth. Jareth the Goblin King, _always_ claimed ownership to the things in his life. He had never been one to leave things to chance, so he was always obvious with his intentions. His excursions with Sarah had taught him as much; if nothing else.

"I'm still not convinced of their conviction," Jareth confided with a slight frown. "But I will not make my final judgment until the 12th hour."

"That is wise," Erik said calmly as he placed his music parchments on the coffee table with cautious hands. "Am I still needed as a Chaperon?"

The King shook his head. "No, both Jones and Loki were adamant about privacy. And I'm sure that Lyn and the Hellcat would agree with them."

The Phantom wasn't offended by the news. Quite the opposite actually; so he smiled brightly and offered no more than a relieved nod. Since he wasn't needed by the obtuse couples, Erik could return to his own cottage, bask in the warmth of the festive atmosphere, and spend the remainder of the evening with his beloved Christine and their young daughter Angelique. The man couldn't have asked for a better finale to the year.

Jareth chuckled as he stood from his place on the couch and straightened his royal pendant. "I figured you'd prefer to be with your Christine for the dawning of the New Year. Be sure to send my regards to your family, won't you."

Erik's smile only grew and Jareth couldn't have been happier for his old comrade. After a lifetime of pain and abandonment, the Phantom had finally been accepted and given the love he so craved. And the Goblin King was adamant that the happy ending couldn't have happened to a more deserving soul, than the misunderstood Opera Ghost.

"Why don't you and your Queen join us this evening," Erik asked. "You are always welcome. And I know Christine would love to catch up with Sarah, while you and I find some mischief to suit both our tastes."

Jareth chuckled, for the offer was tempting. "Perhaps we could drop by later on, after my bargain has been kept."

Erik looked amused, "The promise you made to Lyn? To help her get ready?"

The Goblin King rolled his eyes. "Indeed. I must be on my way, before she works herself into a tizzy."

"Will Miss Echo be there as well?" Erik smiled when the Goblin King immediately cringed at the mention of Lyn's cousin.

"Tread lightly, my friend," the Phantom warned. "Or this night might be your last."

Jareth laughed without humor. "Perhaps I can offer Miss Echo, her dreams."

It was Erik's turn to laugh. "As I recall, the last time you tried to do that, you weren't yourself for the better part of a month."

The Goblin King- lost his composure and shuddered. ". . . That _Hellcat_ is a bloody menace. . . But a promise is a promise."

"Well, **_Bonne chance_** ," Erik said as way of farewell.

"Keep your 'good luck'," Jareth replied with a flourish of his hand as he drew glitter to his palm and prepared to teleport. "I create my own!"

And without another word passing between them, the Goblin King disappeared in a cloud of silver glitter and the Phantom was left alone to finish his aria.

* * *

"Are you coming, mate," Killian called impatiently, as he shrugged into his winter coat. "We'll be late if you don't put a move on!"

From the other room an Asgardian curse resounded, and not two seconds later, the God of Mischief briskly entered the room. The Trickster cut quite the handsome figure as he strode around the room, though if the wrinkles on his forehead were any indication, he was severely flustered about something.

"Have you seen my overcoat," Loki asked without preamble as he continued to scan the room with his bright green eyes. "I could have sworn I put it somewhere close by-"

Loki immediately cut off when his eyes came to rest on Killian's right hand that currently held his coat. The God breathed a sigh of relief and quickly tried to take the black overcoat into his own hands. But the pirate didn't move to relinquish his treasure.

"Why don't you let me help you," he bargained gently. "It'll go quicker for both of us, and we'll be able to head out without a hitch if you let me do it."

Loki looked slightly annoyed, but nodded in agreement and turned around so that Killian could help him into the coat sleeves. Once the coat had been smoothed to perfection, the pirate captain placed a firm hand on the God's shoulder, as a way of encouragement.

"Everything will work to your advantage, mate," Killian vowed. "Of that I have no doubt; but you've got to calm that temperament of yours, or Lyn will know something is wrong."

"I will be more than cautious where Lyn is concerned," Loki stated solemnly. "I would not wish to spoil her evening."

Killian clapped the God on the back. "You won't spoil anything; I'll make sure of that! Though I fully expect you to leave me a cue for when the time is right."

Loki smiled. "I will do my utmost. . . Now shall we fly to our ladies' sides? Or did you have something more to accomplish before our departure?"

The captain gave his comrade a large smirk, "I'm ready and waiting, milord."

Loki chuckled and held out his hand to Killian, which the pirate immediately grabbed; and as their palms made contact, the Asgardian teleported them in a green flash of light. As the light subsided, it was clear to both gentlemen, that they were no longer in the secluded house, but rather upon the deck of the Jolly Roger. Where they were immediately met with a most surprising, and unexpected sight.

* * *

It had been a long day for the two cousins, Lyn and Shannon Echo. Because besides their regular work shifts and schedules, they had had to attend an extended family party before they ran home to get ready for their double date.

They both would have been exhausted by the busy turn of events if it hadn't been for the simple miracle of caffeine and sugar. By the time they had reached home, both were brimming with energy and rearing to go. Though Lyn's final surprise for their evening preparations had been nothing short of a disaster, counteracting the soda guzzling that had been done earlier, to the despair of both Lyn and Shannon.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Shannon screeched, as Lyn patiently took a large chug from her newly popped Red Bull. "WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO ASK HIM FOR HELP!?"

Lyn sighed heavily and moved towards the incensed woman opposite her. "Please don't be angry, Shanny-girl. I can explain-"

"Angry!? Why on earth would I be angry, when you invite his Royal Ass-ness to come PICK OUT OUR CLOTHES!?"

Lyn frowned. "I made the only decision I could make!"

"How do you figure that?"

Lyn finally lost her temper and interrupted her cousin before she could continue her lively rant, surprising them both.

"I asked Jareth to come over to _help_ us, Shannon! Neither of us have the slightest clue about fashion or what kind of dresses we should wear! Jareth IS the definition of fashion, and I trust him completely! Besides the fact, that he's our TRANSPORTATION tonight! So can you please calm DOWN and CHILL OUT!?"

Shannon stared at Lyn for several moments, both slightly slack-jawed at the rare outburst from the usually whimsical writer. They were silent for several long minutes before they snickered and then started laughing. The angry mindsets seemingly forgotten as the two embraced and giggled together.

"You're kinda scary when you yell," Shannon snickered, while Lyn shrugged.

"And you're kinda scary when I _mention_ the Goblin King. I suppose we both need to work on our people issues. . . But seriously, can you forgive me for not telling you before? I didn't do it to make you uncomfortable. . . It's just Jareth can really help us tonight-"

Shannon held up a hand to interrupt her cousin. "I don't like Jareth," she said firmly. "But I trust your judgment, so I'll go along with your plan."

"Really?"

"Really," Shannon agreed, making Lyn grin widely. "Just promise me, you won't let him get carried away."

"Scout's honor," Lyn vowed before she patted Shannon's shoulder and pulled her toward their living room. "Come on! He'll be here any minute! We don't want to waste any time!"

Shannon sighed and let her enthusiastic cousin pull her along, and attempted to calm her already frazzled nerves. It was no secret that the young woman and the Goblin King were opposing forces baiting for one-another's blood. But the girl was still uneasy at the thought of what Jareth might do to ruin her night. . .

* * *

Killian Jones had beheld many wonders in his 300 years, but the sight that met him upon returning to his ship was by far the most pleasing. There standing on the other end of the deck, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, dressed in an astonishing leather ensemble of black and several shades of blue. It seemed to defy the laws of leather as it melded to the skin of its wearer, making not a sound as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It was official; Hook was in love.

"Shannon," when his voice came out in a squeak, the pirate quickly coughed. "Lass? Bloody hell . . . Is that you?"

Shannon- who was in fact the one wearing the leather – grimaced. "Yeah, it's me. And before you make any snarky comments or innuendos, I _didn't_ choose this outfit."

Lyn who had been chuckling quietly to herself now spoke up from where she stood beside her cousin. "Shan, if you hadn't made that 'chicken' crack at Jareth, you wouldn't be dressed in form-fitting leather, right now."

Killian's eyebrows rose. So, the Goblin King had been the one responsible for their state of dress this evening. Hook vowed that he would thank Jareth for it later, but for now he had more important things to worry about. For one, how he was going to get Loki back to his normal silver-tongued self. He hadn't said a word since they had arrived. He had to think fast. . .

"You should wear leather more often, darling," Killian said with appreciation as his trademark smirk appeared on his lips. Then turning his head slightly to his comrade he added, "And Asgardian traditional robes suit our dear writer well. . ."

Loki, shot the pirate a grateful look before he flashed a smile at Lyn. "Indeed. You look absolutely ravishing, my dear."

Lyn blushed and smoothed out the Asgardian robes that Jareth had conjured for her. They were made of the deepest forest greens and earthiest browns, and were normally worn by ladies of high ranking families of the Aesir. When the young woman had asked Jareth if it would be alright to wear such an ensemble, the Goblin King had merely given her a knowing smile and magicked her some shoes to match. 

Apparently, there was method in the Goblin King's madness. Dressing Shannon in colorful leather, and decking Lyn in an Aesir traditional gown, was proving to be a hit with their gentlemen.

Lyn leaned over to quickly whisper as much to Shannon, before she lifted her voice for Loki and Killian to hear.

"So my dears, what will we be doing tonight? Something memorable and fun to remember our last hour of the year? Or something boring to make us wish it away faster?"

Both men chuckled at the queries, but it was Loki who answered. "For your sanity, we've opted for something _memorable_. . . The Captain and I believe that it will be a satisfactory distraction."

Shannon and Lyn looked at each other.

"Distraction," Shannon repeated with humor, to which Killian and Loki exchanged glances. Then simultaneously they both dropped into low bows. And as if on cue, the Jolly Roger's deck began to glow with dazzling white and silver lights that hung from the main mast and sails. It was a most awe-stirring and beautiful sight, that made both young women gasp in delight.

"May I have this dance, Milady Lyn?" Loki asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Care to dance, love?" Killian said, copying Loki's gesture.

Both Shannon and Lyn smiled at their gentlemen, and accepted the invitations to dance. And as they began to spin to music that came from nowhere and everywhere, neither one noticed the white barn owl that had been perched on the mizzenmast take his leave. Nor did they notice his hoot of pleasure- as he flew up towards the moon - at his excellent taste in fashion and leather.

* * *

Shannon leaned against the helm, as her exhaustion began to take its toll. It had been a full hour since she and Lyn had begun dancing, and now she was tired. After much twirling and spinning in the arms of a certain charismatic pirate, the young woman had asked for a breather. Now, with Hook cuddling her from behind, his hands on her waist, Shannon looked up to the dark, starry sky.

If her wrist watch was correct, it was almost midnight. . . Almost a new year. And what a good year it had been. Not only had Shannon been successful in her friendships and personal goals, but she had also met the pirate who was currently humming endearments in her ear.

Though originally, she and Killian hadn't seen eye to eye, the two had gotten over their differences and had grown to care for one-another. Something Shannon never would have thought could happen. And yet, here they were, spending the last moments of the year together, cuddling and teasing like any normal couple would.

Shannon frowned slightly at the word she had used.

'Normal.'

_"I'm not normal,"_ she thought as she felt Killian shift behind her. _"But I'm not upset that I'm not. . . . I'm glad that I'm here with the man who's a villain. . . Cause for the first time. .. I don't want the hero. . ."_

"I hate to interrupt your epiphany love, seeing as it looked ground breaking," Killian whispered softly in her ear, bringing her out of her deep thought. "But you might want to pay attention for the next couple of minutes. . . You won't want to miss the surprise."

"Surprise," Shannon asked, even as she lifted her gaze above the helm, to see her cousin still spinning gaily around the makeshift ballroom, in Loki's arms.

Killian nuzzled against her cheek thoughtfully, his light stubble tickling her skin in a very pleasant way. "Wait for it . . . Now love."

It seemed that at the sea captain's bidding alone, a clock struck the final moments of the year, and the last surprise of the night was set into motion.

Shannon gasped and tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as she watched her cousin and the God of Mischief, for deep down she knew that something was coming to an end, and that something else was beginning.

Loki slowed their dance down until both he and Lyn were still, before he murmured an endearment that only the writer could hear. Then he gracefully dropped onto one knee, reached into his inner coat pocket, and pulled out a small velvet case. The God opened it hesitantly, so Lyn to see the contents housed within.

Shannon was unaware of her tears or the fact that she had cried out, when Loki placed a beautiful green and gold ring upon Lyn's ring finger. But it didn't matter. Nothing so trivial _could_ matter when Shannon could see how absolutely happy and blissful her cousin was as she sunk to her knees and pulled Loki into a tearful but earnest kiss.

If Lyn's smile was anything to go by, she had agreed to Loki's proposal.

She was happy.

Shannon turned her head slightly to see the pirate who was currently holding her, and flashed him an awestruck smile. "You knew."

"Aye love, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? And ruin the surprise? Not a chance, darling."

Shannon laughed softly, secretly pleased that he hadn't spoiled the lovely turn of events. She was overjoyed for her cousin, and knew that only good could come from this union. The woman was about to say so aloud, when Killian quickly spun her around so that she was facing him, once more cutting through her line of thought.

Their noses were almost touching as the pirate captain leaned in and placed a soft peck to her lips. And when he drew back, Shannon noted that his light blue eyes were shinning with something she had never seen before.

But before she could ask him about it, he posed a question to her.

"So what do you think?"

Shannon eyebrow lifted as she placed her hand to his cheek. "What do I think about _what_?"

Killian gave her an affectionate smile and it touched his black lined eyes, making his face light up. "Marriage, love, do try to keep up."

Shannon felt her stomach turn, but fought to ignore it.

"Marriage," she repeated slowly, eyeing the pirate captain's face as her confusion began to turn to excitement.

"Aye lass, marriage," Killian answered, though his voice had taken on a much softer tone than he usually used. "Should we . . . give it a go?"

Shannon's eyes grew wide as he reached into his leather coat and pulled something out of one of the pockets.

"Are you proposing?" Shannon breathed, as her heart raced and her world turned upside.

Hook held up the item in his hand for closer inspection, and Shannon felt like she had turned to a warm pile of goo, when her brain recognized what it was.

It was the most beautiful Mother of Pearl ring that Shannon had ever seen; and Killian Jones was putting it on _her_ finger!

The pirate gave her a tender smile and met her eyes without hesitation. **_"I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up in surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, for I'm in love and always will be_**. . . . Shannon Echo, will you be mine completely? . . . Will you be my wife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this edition to the Pirate and the Book-Nerd! I had a blast writing it! This oneshot was mainly created for the purpose of me practicing my characterizations, interactions between characters, and in-character dialogue. I hope you don't mind. ^^; 
> 
> I never thought that doing a crossover with four of my favorite fictional men would be so challenging, but it was. I've been trying to tweak this thing for several hours now, and I'm beyond frustrated. So I'm headed to bed. 
> 
> Peace out, meh lovelies! 
> 
> Also, this story is purely rabid fangirl fluff. Jareth in owl-form is adorable, and I left the ending open for a reason. Another sequel oneshot most likely *wink wink* I have no regrets. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own myself and my OC Shannon Echo. I DO NOT own the cover pics, Once Upon a time, Marvel, Captain Hook, Loki, Jareth, David Bowie, the Phantom of the Opera, the Jolly Roger, Tom Hiddleston, crossovers, fanfiction, OR New Years. 
> 
> (Damn that was a long list! O_O )

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my cousin, who is in love with a certain Guyliner wearing pirate from OUAT. ^^
> 
> I based Lyn and Shannon after myself and my cousin, and upped my rabid fangirl status by 100 points in the process! Hahahahahaha! 
> 
> And I honestly loved the idea of Hook being obsessed with Disney's version of Peter Pan, so I added it in there just for kicks. XD I hope you guys enjoyed it! I apologize for any liberties that I have taken for this story that might have disagreed with you. ^^; 
> 
> The song and lyrics used were: _White Flag by Dido_. And the Goblin King mentioned above is none other than Jareth the Goblin King from Jim Henson's _Labyrinth_.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Killian Jones, the iconic Captain Hook, Storybrooke, Dido, Labyrinth, the lovely Colin O'Donoghue, or my cousin! ;p Though I'm tempted to start a petition for ownership. Hahahahah!**


End file.
